User talk:MyOpinion:
Hi MyOpinion:, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:54, May 15, 2010 Hi mate! Welcome! I see you have been exploring and you will soon find the fan fics so I'll leave that to you. Sign my friends list on my user page. once again welcome .See ya The slayer of cats! Meet me in the water cat!EEE aye EEE. 13:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) hello welcome welcome to the wiki mate! hope you have a good time here I hope we can be friends and also check out my fan fic- read so yep don't forget to fill out your user page so we can learn more about you and check out my user page. again Welcome! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well Hello (Again)! Even though we have acknowledged each other via your essay, I figured a formal "Hello" should be in order. Welcome to the wiki! There's lots of fun stuff to do and read and look at, so I'll give you some tips. Check out the Fan Art Page (It's under the "Community" Parent Page in the sidebar) if you'd like to see some art people have done based on Redwall over the years. If you see some stuff you like, you can click on it and ask the user to draw you a picture! A TON of people take commissions on here, like myself, Ferretmaiden, Fren, Lady Amber, Neildown, Silverartbrush, and others. If Fan Fiction is your thing, there's a bundle of them on here! I've even written one or two myself. And here's one of my favorites, [[User blog:Silva the Squirrelmaiden/The Black Rose of Redwall| The Black Rose of Redwall]], which is probably one of the best fan fictions on here, or at least that I've read all the way through. Or, if Rebuttals and Essays are you're thing, there's a fair share of that, including some controversial ones such as One about if Redwall once existed on earth, or some of the many about the religion of Redwall. Well, good luck with wiki-ing! P.S.: Generally, if I am commenting on an essay a lot, it means I either vividly disagree with the topic or I am interested in possible ways it could work out and am interested in the idea. For your essay, it's the latter :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 15:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC)